


The Furyan's Pet

by vampiregirl93



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Furya, Furyan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl93/pseuds/vampiregirl93
Summary: Trigger warning for near the end of the chapter.And I want to say a big thank you to TwilightEyes85 for allowing me to do this. What I'm writing is based off of the imagine, one-shot (whatever you want to call it) Feeding the Animals. For obvious reasons, I changed the name of the OC they wrote because I obviously can't lay any claim to that character. Some things more than likely will be changed compared to the original work by said author. Updates will be slow because I want to be able to do this work justice.Enjoy!





	The Furyan's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeding The Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619491) by [TwilightEyes85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightEyes85/pseuds/TwilightEyes85). 



> Trigger warning for near the end of the chapter.  
> And I want to say a big thank you to TwilightEyes85 for allowing me to do this. What I'm writing is based off of the imagine, one-shot (whatever you want to call it) Feeding the Animals. For obvious reasons, I changed the name of the OC they wrote because I obviously can't lay any claim to that character. Some things more than likely will be changed compared to the original work by said author. Updates will be slow because I want to be able to do this work justice.  
> Enjoy!

Darkness. That’s all Cara could see when she opened her eyes.

Everything hurt. Her jaw. Head. Legs. You name it, it hurt.

She could feel her hands bound behind her. Felt like rope. She wasn’t sure. Same with her legs. Even had a gag in her mouth that was slowly becoming soaked from saliva. She was laying on what felt like the floor to something. Maybe a space cruiser of sorts. Definitely wasn’t a soft bed like she had at home.

She let out a whimper when she heard movement around where she was laying. Her cry from feeling foreign hands on her was muffled as whoever it was picked her up off of the ground and began to walk with her in their arms.

Even though she couldn’t see, her eyes clinched tightly shut out of fear as the body carrying her kept walking.

Just moments later, she felt herself being dropped down onto the ground with a hard thump.

Cara groaned out, knowing there’d be a bruise all along her side, where she’d landed, later.

“Easy there, Vaako,” a feminine voice said softly as Cara heard another set of footsteps coming closer towards her, “the Lord Marshal wouldn’t like to know you damaged the new goods.”

_Goods?_

The hands from moments ago grabbed her once again, the cool touch of a blade swiping between her bound hands as they cut her loose. Moving her hands to rest in front of her, Cara instinctively rubbed against the area where the bindings had been, attempting to restore circulation to her hands. But her relief was short lived. Seconds later, her hands were once again bound, but this time it was in front of her.

With hands bound tightly, Cara was lifted up off of the ground and placed into a very uncomfortable chair.

She sat there, trying to keep from shaking has she heard that second set of footsteps again. They were walking around her, examining her.

“How old are you child,” the feminine voice asked, sounding like it was coming from behind her as she removed the girl’s gag.

“Fourteen.”

“And your name,” the voice asked again.

“Cara.”

“What difference is it what her name is,” a male voice asked, causing Cara to jump at the ferocity of it.

“No difference, dear Vaako,” the woman said, “just a simple curiosity.”

“Remember your place, Dame Vaako,” the male voice Cara was now associating with the name Vaako said.

“Yes, dear husband,” the woman said, moving to run her hands through the girl’s curly dark hair. She shook her head as she took in the sight of the child. “She’ll need to be cleaned up before she can begin. I guess I’d better get started then. Vaako, be a dear and cut her feet loose.”

Cara flinched as she felt a hand on one of her legs, holding her still before she felt the cool touch of the blade once more. Once her feet were free, Cara refused to move. Afraid this might be a trick, she didn’t want to risk finding out what would happen if they did that just to see if she’d run.

“Come along,” the woman, Dame Vaako, said as she gently grabbed ahold of Cara’s upper arm and pulled her along.

Upon entering some other room, after following Dame Vaako, Cara heard the sound of the door shutting and locking before she heard the sound of running water. She stood there, waiting to see what was about to happen to her. When the water was turned off, Cara flinched the moment a pair of hands touched her face, moving towards the blindfold.

When the blindfold was removed, it took a few minutes for Cara’s vision to return to her. When it did, she looked around at her surroundings and took in the room before her eyes turned to a woman who was standing in front of her, watching her every move.

“Such innocent eyes,” the woman said as she stared directly into the girl’s eyes, “sad that they won’t stay that way for long.” Cara’s brows furrowed at the statement, wondering just what the woman meant. But maybe, maybe she didn’t _want_ to know what the meaning behind the words were. “Come. You need to be cleaned up, and quickly.”

The woman grabbed Cara’s arm and pulled her to the edge of a tub. When she let her go, Cara felt something sharp run up the top of both arms and then down her left side. When she looked over towards the left, the woman had pulled away her shirt, cutting it off of her, and moving on to remove her of the shorts she’d been wearing before she was taken.

She felt self-conscious, standing there, stark naked as Dame Vaako looked her body over. But, soon enough, the woman gripped Cara’s arm once more as she pulled her over towards the tub of water.

After being helped into the tub, Cara sat down as she watched Dame Vaako walk around the room, gathering this and that. Dame Vaako scrubbed, plucked, and shaved every part of Cara she could reach. By the time she was done, Cara hurt more than she had originally from being bound and gagged. She was left shivering in the bathroom while the woman left.

Cara wasn’t left alone for long before Dame Vaako came back into the room, carrying a single piece of clothing. “Here, put this on,” Dame Vaako said as she handed it over to the girl, “the Lord Marshal has requested our presence.”

Cara didn’t say anything, just grabbed the clothing and pulled it on. Without any undergarments on, she still felt bare and exposed, but she refused to say anything on the off chance that they’d decide to take the cloth away from her and make her appear before this _Lord Marshal_ , completely naked.

Once she was ready, Dame Vaako took Cara out of the room they’d been in since she was brought there, took her out and into a room that could be call something like a throne room.

And there, sitting on an actual throne, was who Cara was presuming to be the Lord Marshal.

“The new recruit, Lord Marshal,” Dame Vaako said, giving a slight bow as she spoke.

Cara stood off behind her, looking around, scared, as she wrapped her arms around herself as an attempt to add some sort of protection from all of the leering men that were in the room. One in particular, next to the Lord Marshal, worried her the most.

She could hear the Lord Marshal speaking with Dame Vaako, more than likely about her, but she couldn’t focus on what was being said as she continued to stare at the man who was next to the Lord Marshal.

“She’ll go with Irgun,” the Lord Marshal said, causing Cara to turn her attention towards the Lord Marshal as he in turn looked over to the man she was beginning to fear. The man, Irgun, looked over to the Lord Marshal before nodding and turning back towards her. “He’ll be responsible for her, for now.”

The man moved towards Cara, instinctively she backed away and lifted her hands.

“No,” she shouted out, face paling as she panicked, “ _no_!”

“Time to go, Darlin’,” Irgun said as he bent down slightly and picked her up, placing the flailing girl over his shoulder as he continued on.

Cara continued to scream as Irgun continued to walk. He didn’t stop until he reached his room. Irgun opened the door to his room, turned to close it and lock it behind him, and then walked over to the bed that was in his room. Tossing Cara on top of the bed, he grabbed at her ankles when she tried to scoot back and away from him.

“No,” Cara shouted again as Irgun held onto both of her ankles with one hand while he reached up and ripped the single piece of clothing she’d been given. She crawled away from him when he released her, reaching the head of the bed and watching him as he took off his armor.

Shaking with fear, Cara looked away when he was completely undressed.

She didn’t even look when she could hear movement in the room. And she probably should have. As soon as the movement stopped, just seconds later, there was a hand on her legs again, pulling her back towards the head of the bed up near the headboard.

Irgun pulled Cara until she was laying with her rear barely on the bed before he released one of her legs, grabbing ahold of her hands as she tried to hit him so she could get away. When he had her secured, he moved forward, preparing to take her, willing or not.

Cara screamed out in pain the second he thrusts forwards, instantly taking away her innocence and virginity. Trying to fight against him, Cara wiggled and squirmed, attempting to break Irgun’s hold on her as he continued to push in and pull out of her.

She didn’t want this to be how her first time went. She didn’t even want her first time to be until she got older.

She tried her hardest to fight against him, to get him off, and out of, her. But the longer he kept going, the more tired she became. Finally, Cara just gave up on fighting him. There was no way such a small girl, like herself, could get a man as big as Irgun off of her.

He continued to pound away inside of her, thrusts getting harsher when he realized she was no longer fighting him. And, when he finally reached his finish, she could only be grateful that he at least pulled out before releasing. But it was still a mess she’d have to clean later.

As soon as Irgun moved away from her, Cara pulled her legs up to herself and rolled over onto her side. She felt the tears falling as she wrapped her arms around her legs, curling in tighter into the fetal position. She could hear him move away, the sound of a door opening and shutting, but she knew this wasn’t the end. No, this was only _the beginning_.


End file.
